villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jesus (Madness Combat)
Jesus Christ (real name: Dr. Jebediah Christoff), also known as "The Savior", is a major antagonist, anti-hero and occasional protagonist of the Madness Combat flash series, as well as Hank's arch-nemesis. He was an A.A.H.W. agent who was sent from unknown regions to restore order to Nevada by killing Hank J. Wimbleton, who had caused an excessive violence throughout the region. He later defected from the A.A.H.W. and undertook the mission to destroy the Improbability Drives. History ''Madness Combat'' Jesus first appeared after Hank had taken out all the grunts who had attacked him and revived two of them, but he dispatched them as well. He then tried to summon a cannon to kill him, but he was killed after letting his guard down. ''Madness Combat 2'' Jesus confronted Hank in a room with an elevator and revived a number of grunts to kill his foe. After Hank managed to get to the Sheriff, he reappeared and shot him with a Desert Eagle, preventing him from killing the Sheriff. ''Madness Combat 3'' After Hank renewed his mission to kill the Sheriff, Jesus confronted him again and fought him for awhile before being shot in the chest and disappearing. However he reappeared and stabbed Hank in the chest, but he was shot in the face with a shotgun before Hank killed the Sheriff and then died. ''Madness Combat 4'' Even with the Sheriff dead, Jesus was still determined to kill Hank and headed to Club M where Hank was launching an assault. He revived the first 1337 agent that had been killed and headed for the dance hall where Hank had slaughtered all the grunts and was holding Tricky at sword point. Jesus turned all the dead grunts into zombies, but Hank killed them all and the agent zombie before being shot in the face and body. However, Hank activated a suicide bomb taking Jesus with him. ''Madness Combat 5'' Jesus and Hank decided it was time for a final battle and headed for a 1337 stronghold. After fighting his way through the agents, he finally confronted Jesus and the two entered a final battle. The fight found its way to a valley where Tricky attempted to join the battle, but was shot by Hank. However this caused Tricky clown to go berserk and he smacked both Hank and Jesus out of complete rage. Tricky proceeds to kill Jesus by slashing half of his head off his body, and then proceeds to kill Hank by by ripping his head off and smashing it in the ground. Tricky then makes the peace sign in recognition of his victory against Hank and Jesus. ''Madness Combat 5.5'' Jesus made a brief cameo in this episode. Tricky attempted to replace the missing top half of his head with the half of Jesus' head, possibly in an attempt to gain his powers. However he realized it was not working and threw it away. ''Madness Combat 6'' Jesus made another cameo in this episode. He was seen during the train sequence, raking leaves next to the train tracks, without his halo and wearing a t-shirt that said, "I'm Jebus lol. This is as dressed up as I get.". ''Madness Combat 6.5'' Jesus was seen briefly in this episode, putting his head back on and placing a notice on the wall saying that he quit, which the Auditor saw on one of his monitors. ''Madness Combat 7'' After Hank was thrown outside of a building by Demon Tricky, Jesus appeared and killed three agents with his revolver. He then stabbed Hank with his sword and shot him with his revolver, killing him. Jesus then destroyed the Portable Improbability Drive, taking away Tricky's demon form and proceeded to kill him. ''Madness Combat 8'' This was when Jesus became a protagonist. After taking his sunglasses off to reveal his bloodshot eyes, he headed for the Auditor's lair to destroy the Improbability Drives and end the chaos. After being fired on by the Auditor with his mini gun, Jesus was infected with a virus that weakened him and made him vomit blood. As he fought his way through the building, he battled two Mag Agent V2s. Jesus finally confronted the Auditor and attempted to destroy the Improbability Drive. However, his enemy fired a bazooka at him in an attempt to finish him off. But though he was killed, Jesus succeeded in starting normality restoration. ''Madness Combat 9'' Jesus appeared only as a corpse with the front part of his body blown off from the explosion of the Improbability Drive. The Auditor came upon his body and took his broken halo to gain his powers. ''Madness: Project Nexus'' In episode 1.5 of the video game, which serves as a prequel to episode 1, Jesus' origins are explored. It is shown that he was originally Dr. Christoff, the head scientist of Project Nexus, until he became horrified with what he had created and rebelled against the project and its benefactor, Phobos, who sought to use the project to rule over Nevada. Teaming up with his fellow scientist Dr. Hofnarr and taking the Nexus Halo artifact, Dr. Christoff took up the identity of "The Savior" and sought to bring down the project. ''Madness: Project Nexus 2'' Jesus / Dr. Christoff appears as one of the playable characters of the game. He encounters Hank J. Wimbleton and, due to a misunderstanding, the two fight before teaming up to take down the Nexus Core. Powers and Abilities Jesus has a number of supernatural powers, the most used one being his power to bring people back as zombies, which he uses to resurrect people Hank kills to try and kill him again. Jesus can also create a powerful energy shield that he can sometimes use to stop bullets, but keep their kinetic speed and fire them back at people. He can also "dissolve" people with a red beam fired from his hands or eyes. Jesus also has incredible physical strength. as seen when he picked up a bunch of metal crates to throw at people. He also can summon his sword from out of nowhere and use telekinesis. Aside from his supernatural powers, Jesus is skilled with firearms and at hand-to-hand fighting. Trivia *Jesus seems to have a respect for Hank despite wanting to kill him and fights him fairly. *Jesus was stated to have gone the “way of the Sheriff”, meaning that he will not come back. *He is the only Madness character to appear in every episode of the series in some form or another, at least for the first nine episodes. Navigation Savior (Madness Combat) Savior (Madness Combat) Category:Protagonists Category:Madness Combat Villains Category:Deities Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Necromancers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Traitor Category:Thugs Category:Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased Category:Extremists Category:Rogues Category:Enforcer Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Knights Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawns Category:The Heavy Category:Fanatics Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Grey Zone Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Conspirators Category:Contradictory Category:Magic Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Suicidal Category:Totalitarians Category:Guardians Category:Oppressors Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Psychics